Dark Imaginings
by Shay Weaver
Summary: What happens if the story doesn't end with Dark and Krad imprisoned in the Dark Wings? Suddenly, Dark and Krad aren't in their world anymore. What happens when they learn they're fictional characters? May be some pairings. No Yaoi.
1. The Start of Something?

**A/N: Hey there! Let me just say, I have huge respect for those people with long chapters. It looks so much longer in Word! I have no clue what I'm doing as far as the story goes, so critique and reviews are great! **

**Disclaimer: This is mine. *double checks characters* Yup, it's mine. The next few won't be...**

It was just another typical hot morning. Thankfully, or perhaps boringly, it was summer break so I didn't really have anything specific to do. As I wandered about my quite home, I contemplated what to do with the hours to come. I went grocery shopping yesterday, so I couldn't use that as an excuse to get out, and I had cleaned every surface in the house the day before that. Actually, you could barely call my place a house. It's way too small to garner so impressive a name. To say it was a tiny cottage would be closer to the truth.

Anyway, I was too lazy to try to think of something productive to do, so I went over to my DVD case, picked a disc at random, and slotted it into my trusty laptop without really paying attention. As the opening theme played, I visibly jumped with surprise. I sighed as the familiar notes of "True Light" washed over me. "This is so not what I need right now," I groaned aloud.

It's kind of pathetic really, but I get way too emotionally involved with my favorite characters, whether they be someone else's or my own. Just now, I was busy getting over a totally irrational crush on everyone's favorite Kaito, Dark Mousy. I closed the laptop's lid and got a Coke out of the refrigerator, unusually full thanks to my shopping spree the previous day. The rational part of my psyche knew full well that neither Dark, nor any other character, actually exists anywhere other than imagination of their fans, but some other annoying part of me persisted in falling hard for these guys.

"How great would it be Dark actually was a real person though?" I wondered. The rational part of my mind promptly retorted with a cynical, "even if he did exist, why would he ever want to talk to you?" I shook my head, vainly trying to rid myself of this ridiculousness. I needed to do something; to get out of this silent house that seemed to haunt me with all of the things I couldn't have and didn't have a right to desire.

"I know, I'll go to the library and get some manga." I thumped my fist in my palm with a determined attitude. Nothing like a good manga to get your mind off your problems. I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed outside. Even though the day was hot, walking would be good for me, and the library wasn't too far away.

Since walking isn't really a trying task, I let my mind wander and observed the familiar scenery around me. The heat was keeping everyone inside today, so the streets were unusually quite. Heat visibly shimmered across the pavement of the street and the cement sidewalks. The rustic brick of the various building I passed seemed to contribute to the stifling atmosphere as they loomed over me, despite their short statures. It seemed as if the very street lights were wilting.

The library itself was a small building, but well suited for the equally small town. There were not many people who used its resources, so I hoped to find some peace of mind amidst the comforting shelves filled with well-worn, familiar stories. As I stepped inside the worn building, a wave of cool air rushed over me and I wondered why no one was here, if only for the air conditioning. I waved a quick hello to the librarian, James. I was always here, so the staff, mostly consisting of James and a few of his friends, knew me well enough to know what I was here for.

"Hey Aya. You need something new?"

"You know it. Got any suggestions?" I was pretty sure the library had just acquired some new titles, but I didn't know if there was anything of interest in the shipment.

"The new stuff is mostly classics, but go ahead and take a look. The box is over in the reference section." He knew I would want to look through them myself. I thanked him and he chuckled as I practically ran to the reference section. After all, there are only so many times you can read the same manga over and over again.

I didn't really expect what I saw there.


	2. Here We Go

**A/N: Hey all! Thanks to those of you who are sticking with the story despite my bad updating. On another note, this chapter is twice the length of Chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: If you've seen it before, it's not mine.**

It was a cat. Not an altogether unusual sight, but certainly not a creature you expect to see in a library. The feline was contentedly curled up on top of one of the book boxes, lounging in the mid-morning sunshine lancing through the large nearby window. The feline was of average size; not outrageously fat, nor was it street-stray thin. It looked more like a house pet than anything else. It's coat was mottled black and gray with little bits of white here and there. As it enjoyed the warm spot it had found, it looked at me askance with an air of arrogance and self- importance.

It was right then I made the mistake of blinking. As my eyes re-opened, the book boxes no longer supported the cat's weight. That was because the cat wasn't there. I looked behind bookshelves and computer desks, but the cat was nowhere to be found.

"Great," I muttered as I returned to the treasure boxes full of new titles. "Now I'm seeing things. Just what I need."

Many minutes later, I finally emerged from the reference section with two or three books for James to put on my library card. None was a manga, but it's hard to go wrong with classics. As I laid them on the check-out desk, James nonchalantly asked, "Aya, are you going to Bree's party tonight?"

Bree was my best friend and had been out of town lately. She was an athletic girl and always seemed to look like a model, despite the fact she hated what she called "primping." She was returning tonight from her world trip and was throwing herself one of her famous fantastic blowouts as a welcome home party. Not exactly conventional, but that was Bree for you.

"I'll be there. She'd kill me if I didn't at least make an appearance and say 'welcome back'."

"We'll don't let her keep you out too late. You know how she gets." I grimaced playfully. I was well known to avoid massive parties like the one I was obligated to attend this evening. "I'll try."

"Good. Maybe I'll see you there."

"See ya James."

"Bye Aya."

As I left the library, a wave of heat crashed into me as soon as the protection of the library's air conditioning was removed. I had forgotten about Bree's party, and I had nothing ready to wear. Laundry was one of the few chores I hadn't done over the past few days and I didn't have time to wash clothes before tonight. As I sighed to myself (it seemed to be becoming a habit) I resigned myself to the fact that I would have to participate in one other hated activity besides party-going. Shopping.

XXX

The next time someone spoke adoringly of hours at the mall I was going to slap them. I had been here two hours already and couldn't find something that would fit Bree's idea of 'cool' without fitting my idea of 'hooker'. The frustrating thing was, I had the perfect outfit at home. At the bottom of my laundry hamper. I was just about to give up and head home (I could rip up some jeans or something and improvise) when I felt a hand on my forearm. _Crap_. As I spun around into Bree's traditional spin/hug combo greeting, I cursed my luck at meeting her at the mall of all places. I had heard this song before.

"Aya! How _are_ you! It's been so _long_ since I've seen you! Why are you at the mall? You _hate_ the mall! You're looking for party clothes aren't you? I'll help you!" And off we flew to all the stores I had already been to and more besides.

After a few more hours, both of us were tired and hungry, so we headed to the food court for some of whatever they had. I had Subway while Bree grabbed some Burger King. "How can you eat that stuff and still look like you do?"

"What stuff?" Bree asked.

"Nevermind. How was your trip?"

Bree had spent the last few months travelling across Europe like every other college kid. But not backpacking, oh no. That was too cliché for Bree. She travelled across the continent via hang-glider. "It was criminal! The views were awesome, the people were awesome, and those language courses I took last year were awesome. I didn't have any trouble communicating in any country! So what did you do while I was gone?"

Usually, this would be a simple question. However, since Bree's trip had been so exciting, she thought everyone had to do exciting things as well. I would have to distract her fast. "I bought and read the rest of DN Angel?"

"You DID! Spill! No wait, don't. Let me borrow them!" _Success! _I was safe. If there was anyone who rivaled my Dark fangirlyness, it was Bree, though she liked Krad too, but I could overlook that. "You have to bring them to the party tonight!"

"You're not going to read them right there are you?" I laughed nervously. She just might do that and my attending the party would be in vain. She appeared to debate with herself for a while, and then reluctantly admitted, "I guess I'll have to read them after the party, but don't forget to bring them ok?"

XXX

Once I managed to get away from Bree's crazy shopping spree, I headed home. With all the walking I had been doing, to the library, mall and back home, I was starting to wish I'd taken the bus or something. It was too hot for all this physical activity. I finally made to my air conditioned home and collapsed on my bed. I was tired enough to sleep right then and there, but I caught a glimpse of my alarm clock out of the corner of my eye and groaned into my pillow. No time for rest, I had to get ready for the party.

Bree's parties required some preparation. Not only did it require the perfect outfit, but perfect hair and makeup were required as well. My hair, being my hair, was always a pain, even though I had chopped it to anime-style length in a fit of temper a month ago. Wasn't short hair supposed to be easier? At least jewelry wasn't a problem. I donned a pair of silver wing earrings, knowing that Bree would notice and get the secret joke. We had long decided that silver was the color of Krad and Dark together. Plus, silver jewelry didn't look as tacky as white or black and went with anything.

I stuck my head in the freezer for a few moments before grabbing my shoes and heading to Bree's house a few streets down. In a town this small, a car would be more of a pain than it was worth, especially since parking was scarce.

When I arrived, the first word that popped into my head was "cacophony." It was one of my favorite words to say and fit the scene perfectly. Music was blaring from the stereo system inside making the entire area shudder with vibration. People could be seen walking by the windows inside, as well as partying out on the spacious lawn and in the classical fountain.

As I shoved my way through the crowd, I managed to run into Bree who was trying to greet people at the door. The noise forbade conversation, so we just smiled at each other and Bree gestured to her ears with a grin. She liked my earring selection.

There were too many people in the doorway, so I put the bag containing the promised DN Angel volumes by the wall, under a table where they wouldn't get stepped on and maneuvered through the throngs to the buffet. Bree had really outdone herself this time. She had the best taste in food, but I was mostly interested in the drinks. I was pretty sure the punch was spiked (if a guest hadn't spiked it, Bree did) but I was thirsty and over 21. Besides, I'm pretty sure the cops just ignored Bree's parties after the last time. I spotted James and Ed across the room and waved, no way was I jumping back into that crowd. Ed saw me waving and tapped James who looked up and waved back.

As I refilled my cup with punch I leaned against the pulsating wall the way I always do and people-watched. As time passed, the people I was watching got tipsier and tipsier, confirming my spiked punch theory. I was sure that I would feel all the punch I drank tomorrow morning, but I couldn't make myself care right now. Good thing I wasn't driving.

Finally, it was late enough to try to get away. I saluted to Bree who conveniently showed up nearby, and started to make my way through the swaying streets to my house. I'm not sure how I got the key in the door, but I did and headed upstairs. A shower was a bad idea considering my current condition, but I didn't want to wash the party smell out my sheets in the morning so I opted for the couch. I'd dose it with Febreeze and be fine. No laundry required. It wasn't two minutes before I was dead to the world.

XXX

I awoke the next morning with a stiff next and the morning sun in my eyes. I groaned and sat up, somewhat grateful that the spinning room was replaced with a pounding headache. At least I walk straight. All of a sudden, something wasn't right. I looked around, but didn't notice anything out of place. Nothing was stolen, despite the fact I probably didn't lock up last night. The out-of-place feeling was still there though. What was different?

"About time you woke up."


End file.
